


Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s have some IWTB sexy tiems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the xf_pornbattle. Originally posted to LiveJournal on Feb. 24, 2009.

It's unbearably cold out in the middle of nowhere, Vancouver, in the dead of night, snow on the ground. For the first time since they started filming it's snowing like a bitch, sticking to her hair, the wind freezing her cheeks.

She hasn't missed this at all, these Carteresque "Spooky is the middle of the night in shitty weather conditions" shoots in which every glance and gesture is scrutinized and shot over. And over. And over.

She sees the irritation growing in David too. He chews on his cheek and glares off at the treeline.

"Just like old times," she says. Her Scully accent still surprises her. She's not used to it.

"I'm freezing my balls off," he says, his eyes unmoving. "I'd better get some worker's comp for it."

"Alert the union," she murmurs with a small smile. He glances at her with a laugh, then keeps looking at her. She feels a tingle down her spine.  
_____________________

He's rented a gorgeous house and she follows him there at 1 a.m., her cheeks still frozen, burning from cold.

He fucks her in the shower, water as hot as it can go, steam wrapping around their bodies. Her back sticks to the tile wall. His cock slams into her so hard it hurts, just a little.

"There they are," she pants, her fingernails rutting into his shoulders.

"What," he breathes, his forehead pressed against the wall.

She shivers. "I can feel my cheeks again."  
_____________________

What makes them great fuck buddies, but that's about it, is that they are both in possession of insatiable sex drives, especially when they're together.

They could never be together together, she thinks as he's finger-fucking her hard on the bedroom floor. They're dripping wet, her towel under them. They'd tried to make it to the bed and failed.

The man knows dirty, nasty things when it comes to how she likes to be fucked. It's why she craves him, three thick fingers stretching her out, buried inside of her, his mouth and his tongue all over her clit like he hasn't eaten pussy in a year and he needs it to survive.

And he knows when she's close, and he knows to slip a slick finger into her ass and suck on her clit and hold on as she bucks up. It hits her hard and fast and she hears the echo of her cry in the cavernous room.

Dirty, nasty things.  
_____________________

She loves sucking his cock. She's not a big cock sucker, usually, but makes an exception not only because his cock is amazing, but because he is highly appreciative of her cock-sucking skills.

She likes how he squirms under her tongue, the way he groans and lets out a small laugh when she sucks him in as far as she can. She likes to hold on to his thighs and meet his eyes over his chest while she sucks the head harder, flicking her tongue over it.

She palms his balls and he jumps with a groan. She massages them and grins. "They're still here," she says with a giggle.  
_____________________

They've fucked a lot of different ways but she usually ends up on top due to what everyone's always called their "unfortunate height differential." The cameramen hate it. She doesn't mind. She likes to possess him, to own him. She's addicted to how he talks when she's riding him, when she's fucking him hard. "Fuck yeah," he'll groan, or "Oh, Christ," with the occassional "Jesus, Gillian" thrown in that makes her body twinge.

"Yeah?" she responds. She drags her fingernails down his chest, her hips working his cock, rolling and riding.

He slides his fingers between them and strokes her clit hard, sending sparks all over her body. He wants her to come first. He always does. He is, in fact, quite the gentleman in bed, despite his absolute addiction to fucking.

She comes with his hands on her ass, her head tossed back, her long hair tickling her middle back. She spasms around him and he bucks up, nearly knocking her off balance, gripping her ass as he lets go right after her, his moan blissful like he's been waiting far, far too long to do that.

She falls to his chest and he wraps his arms around her. She nuzzles his neck.

"You think Mulder and Scully ever fuck like this?" she asks, catching her breath.

"I sure as fuck hope so," he says. "Those two could use it."


End file.
